Hot Peppers and Awkward Moments
by puzzlingnerd57
Summary: "God, they are so hot." Joven gasped out, staring straight ahead at Anthony and Sohinki, who had just eaten one pepper each. He realized that Lasercorn was staring at him, but acted as if the pepper he had eaten was what he was talking about. It was still burning, but it wasn't quite as bad as it had been while he was trying to sing Backstreet boys." What happened after this?


**I was catching up on Smosh Game Bang and specifically was watching the Hot Pepper Karaoke episode when I heard the quote a.k.a. the first line, and thought... man, that's hot. I wonder if anyone made a fanfiction of it. And lo and behold, I couldn't find one. Let me know if you think it should be M rated instead.**

"God, they are so hot." Joven gasped out, staring straight ahead at Anthony and Sohinki, who had just eaten one pepper each. He realized that Lasercorn was staring at him, but acted as if the pepper he had eaten was what he was talking about. It was still burning, but it wasn't quite as bad as it had been while he was trying to sing Backstreet boys.

Joven groaned silently, watching as Anthony began to suffer. The two of them had gotten the biggest of the peppers for the Game Bang karaoke challenge, and now, it was pretty obvious that Sohinki hated them. He had eaten a pepper and wasn't even flinching. Suddenly, Joven really hated the shorter man, anything spicy, and karaoke.

Sohinki knew what he was doing though. For the past few weeks, Joven had clearly been after Anthony, and Anthony had been staring at Joven. Trouble was, neither of them would admit it, or the fact that they clearly liked each other. Now, normally, he would just work with Mari and get them to "help find a prop" together and lock them in a room, but he had the feeling that this would be better.

The second the cameras were off, Anthony ran out of the room. Lasercorn and Ian grabbed the cameras and pulled out the SD cards, pulling Wes with them to start uploading the footage. Mari shrugged, and left the room to find Ian, who still had the milk and bread, the prize for winning the Game Bang, hoping to steal something while he wasn't looking. That left Sohinki and Joven standing in the now empty room.

"Why did you give ME a big pepper?! You know I can't handle spicy foods! Remember the ghost pepper? I just about died! And you decided to give me a big pepper on purpose?!" Joven yelled, voice cracking as a result of the spice.

"Ya know, I really didn't mean to. C'mon, it wasn't that bad! At least you didn't start barfing like Anthony." Sohinki replied, intentionally mentioning Anthony being sick.

"And that's another thing… Anthony is worse with spicy foods than I am! Why did you give him a big one?!" Joven continued to yell with wide eyes.

"Look man, I'm sorry. I didn't know Anthony was that bad with spice. I really didn't." Sohinki admitted. Joven huffed and left the room, going to check on Anthony, only stopping to get some water.

As soon as he entered the bathroom, he heard the sounds of someone getting sick. Walking over to the end stall, he found Anthony clutching the toilet for dear life, kneeling on the ground, panting to try and control his nausea.

"I brought you some water." Joven offered quietly. Anthony looked up at the tattooed man, and Joven's heart broke. Anthony's face was streaked with tears, red from the pepper, and absolutely miserable.

"Thanks." He rasped out, taking the bottle, before jolting back down as he began to vomit again.

"Ah, jeez." Joven whispered, kneeling down and patting the taller man's back. He always found it so strange that even though he was relatively tall, Anthony was even taller. As the heaves finally slowed down, Anthony slumped backwards.

"I'm going to kill Sohinki. I mean it." He choked out, tears welling up in his eyes. "He knows. He knows I can't eat spicy foods. Everyone knows it." Silent tears began to stream down the man's face. He picked up the water that he had dropped earlier, and took a big gulp of it, spitting it out to get rid of the taste. He hated feeling so weak, especially since most of it was caught on camera.

"Well, Sohinki's not on my good side either, so at least we'll go to jail together." Joven joked, trying to make Anthony feel better. Anthony let out a weak laugh.

"I'd rather go alone and watch the judge's face when I say, 'Yes, I did it, but in my defense, he fed me a giant pepper about an hour before, and he knows they make me barf." He replied. Joven began to laugh, before he began to wheeze and snort at the same time, making Anthony laugh even harder.

"I get it! I sound like a walrus sometimes! Get over it!" Joven mock yelled, but he was laughing too hard to sound even the slightest bit angry. Anthony laughed and laughed, before breaking down into coughs. He leaned over the toilet again, but only dry heaved. Somewhere in the haze of nausea and burning, he realized that Joven still had a hand on his back, rubbing gentle circles. Part of him said he should be embarrassed. Another part of him said he should push the hand away, that Joven shouldn't act like he knows what he's going through. But deep in Anthony's brain, he thought it was nice, having someone to help him when he's, well, puking his guts out because of a pepper.

It took only a few minutes for the heaving to stop. Sitting back, Anthony felt dizzy from being so sick. Joven noticed Anthony's slight wobbling, and gently pulled the taller man back, so he was leaning on him. Joven's brain screamed at him that he was an idiot, that Anthony would reject him, shove him away. But he held Anthony close, letting him recover from the lasting effects of that stupid pepper. Slowly, the dizziness faded, and Anthony registered that he was leaning on Joven. Internally, he began to freak out, as his body fought with his mind. Finally, his body won, and Anthony relaxed into the loose grip that Joven had on him.

"Thanks Joven." He quietly breathed. Joven smiled down at him.

"Anytime. Well, until we figure out how best to kill or humiliate Sohinki on camera. After that, sure, we can do this again." Joven slapped his hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant for that last sentence to come out.

"I…I mean…" He stuttered. Anthony was bright red at hearing Joven say they should cuddle again.

"Yeah… I mean about the killing part. Actually, I have an idea for how we could do that. He hates Minecraft." Anthony began. He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to cuddle more.

"So say that he walked in to work, only to find that his coworkers were creepers and zombies, and his computer had become a block of bedrock…" Anthony explained. Joven's face lit up. He like the sound of this prank, but he knew it would take a lot to actually pull off.

"Why don't we get out of this bathroom, get something light to eat, and discuss this elsewhere." Joven suggested, his voice rising on the word light. Anthony laughed and gently pulled out of Joven's arms.

"Give me a minute. I know I have some mouthwash somewhere, and as much as I enjoyed the taste of pepper vomit, I'd prefer not to eat it for lunch." Anthony replied sarcastically. Joven laughed as well, helping the taller man up.

Five minutes later, they were in Joven's car, on their way to get some In-and-Out. Returning to the studio, Joven led the two of them to a small lounge area he had found a while back.

"Hold on, I need to go tell Ian I'm okay." Anthony bolted up, and Joven followed. Suddenly, Anthony wobbled, and fell forwards, still weak from getting sick. Joven reached out, and toppled over as well, the duo ending up on the ground. Anthony shook his head, and suddenly realized where he was. Somehow, when the two fell, Anthony found himself straddling Joven, who was groaning under him.

"I'm so sorry Joven!" he blurted out. Joven looked at him, but Anthony was suddenly very confused. Normally, it was easy to tell what Joven was thinking. Whatever he was feeling was displayed in his eyes. But Anthony couldn't tell what Joven was feeling. His eyes were just swirling, and suddenly Anthony felt himself be pulled down.

The gamers lips met, and it felt like heaven. Anthony's lips were chapped, and still slightly spicy, but it was a good spice, Joven thought. Anthony moaned slightly at the feeling of Joven's lips against his. They were soft, and slightly minty.

'Probably a chapstick of some kind.' He assumed. Joven's tongue swiped over his lips, and he groaned deeply, letting the tongue inside his mouth. It probed him, exploring his teeth, tongue and gums. Anthony gently swirled his tongue with Joven's, and sighed as Joven moaned into his mouth. It was a kiss that lasted forever. They disconnected, stunned by the pure emotion that that single, first kiss held.

"Joven." Anthony whimpered. Joven pulled Anthony back down, and was about to kiss him again, when the door slammed open.

"I've been loo…whoa!" The stunned voice of Flitz pierced the bubble that had encased the two since they landed on each other. Anthony panicked and scrambled off of Joven, who casually rolled over, somehow preventing Anthony from getting off the floor.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Joven inquired. Anthony stayed next to the slightly shorter man, practically praying that this wasn't Sohinki's idea.

"I… I heard from Mari that you guys did something with hot peppers, and I wanted to make sure you hadn't died." Flitz muttered, trailing off.

"Yeah, it was Sohinki's idea. Speaking of him, we're planning a prank to get back at him for making us eat spicy peppers and then sing karaoke. You in?" Joven pushed lightly. Flitz, noticing that Joven and Anthony were smirking, wisely left the room, not responding. Anthony jumped up, and quickly locked the door behind Flitz.

"Worst cock-block ever!" Joven proclaimed. Anthony's eyes widened as Joven practically shouted those words.

"W..wait. You mean… you wanted to…" he stuttered. Joven rolled his eyes.

"Seeing as we just kissed, and were about to kiss again when Flitz barged in, yes. I freaking love you Anthony Padilla. I was afraid to tell you since you were with Kalel, and then when you two broke it off, I was scared you would think I was happy about it, but really I just want to see you happy, and…" Joven broke off his rant when Anthony walked over and gently kissed him. It wasn't a long or passionate kiss, but it was filled with more emotion than the first. In that one kiss, Joven knew just how much Anthony loved him.

"I broke it off with Kalel because it wasn't working. My heart already belonged to someone else. Someone tall, with glasses, tattoos, and a video game addiction. Someone who wasn't afraid to be a complete nerd around others, who proudly said why he was single to the internet. Someone who can't win a Game Bang, who loves singing 'Call Me Maybe', who is blind without glasses, and who makes terrible jokes all the time. My heart belongs to you Joven." Anthony admitted. Even though he knew Joven liked him back, he was still worried about rejection. Joven repeated what Anthony had done, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Anthony's eyes fluttered closed. He was so terrified that he'd open them, and it would all have been some twisted, hot pepper induced dream.

"Hey, Anthony. Anthony. Ant." Joven's quiet voice convinced him to open his eyes slowly. When he did, he found himself staring into deep brown eyes that looked at him with pure love and concern.

"You okay?" Joven asked. Anthony sighed.

"I'm scared. Scared out of my mind that I'll wake up. That this is all a dream." He whispered. Joven leaned in and pulled him into another, longer kiss. Anthony melted into the kiss, kissing back with all his might. A knock on the door jolted the two, but they ignored it.

Meanwhile, outside the door…

"Hey! Is someone in here? Joven, is that you? I said I was sorry!" Sohinki yelled. Mari stood behind him, watching, and torn between recording it on her phone and dragging the man away.

"Give it a rest Soh. If he's in there, he ain't coming out." Mari reminded him. She hated spicy foods, but had to admit, it was funny to see the reactions. Until Anthony began puking that is.

"I apologized! What more does he want?" Sohinki snapped as he turned to the Asian girl, who was pouting.

"You apologized to Joven. Joven, who hates spicy foods, but didn't puke. Joven, who wasn't sick from eating a big pepper. You only apologized to him." Mari hinted.

"Yeah, so?" Mari smacked Sohinki.

"You need to apologize to Anthony! He was puking his guts out, and you apologized to Joven." She clarified. Sohinki paled. He knew that Anthony wasn't exactly the most forgiving person. Also, seeing as Joven and Wes also had a bad reaction to peppers, he knew then and there to watch his back.

"You're right. Man, I'm such an idiot!" Sohinki groaned. He walked away from the door, hoping that Ian could help him find the other main man of Smosh.

Back in the lounge area…

Anthony struggled to hold in his laughter. He could hear everything that Sohinki was saying, and pulled out his phone in time to record him admitting he was an idiot. Next to him, Joven was wheezing as he held back his own laughter. As soon as the footsteps faded, the two burst out laughing, leaning against each other for support.

"That… was… awesome!" Anthony gasped out between chuckles.

"Best… blackmail…ever!" Joven laughed. Not only did they get Sohinki admitting he was an idiot, but the sound of Mari smacking the self-proclaimed idiot. Finally, the duo got their laughter under control, and curled up on the couch together.

"If this is a dream… someone get me some sleeping pills, 'cause I want to dream on." Joven proclaimed. He tightened his grip on Anthony, who was beginning to doze off, exhausted by the Game Bang, the throwing up, the kisses, and the laughter. Joven planted a butterfly kiss on Anthony's forehead, and laid down, joining his new lover in peaceful sleep.

When they woke up, they knew it wasn't a dream. They were together, and they had one heck of a prank to plan.


End file.
